Love at naruto's party
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: Naruto has a party, he invites everyone. Very lovely couples bloom after a truth or dare game. it's so cute! You got to read all of it! With it's lovely fluffy goodness!
1. 1 Naruto's party

Love at Naruto's party

By

Naruto4life and Blondes4naruto

"Hey Guys, you guys want to come to a party at my house?" Naruto asked team eight. "Sure, Naruto we'll come. What time?" Kiba asked. "Seven-ish" Naruto replied. Kiba barked. Hinata was a little red, and Shino was quiet like always. "Awesome, I'm going to invite everyone! Since the sand sibs are in town they'll be coming to! See you around" Naruto said running off. "Hey guys I got to get home and feed akamaru!" Kiba said running off. Hinata and shino went home also.

Naruto was asking Ino's team if they wanted to come to his party. "HEY GUYS WANT TO COME TO MY PARTY AT SEVEN-ISH" Naruto yelled as he was running toward them. "Not him again" Ino whispered. "Troublesome" Said Naruto as he stood in front of them now. "So can you come it's at my house?" Choji munched on his chips. "Will there be food" Choji asked. (Who else would ask that!) "Yeah! Especially Raman!" Naruto yelled. "Sure, we'll all come!" Choji said. "YAY!" Naruto said as he ran off to invite more people.

He spotted Neji, ten ten, and Rock lee. "Hey guys! Want to come to a party at my house around seven?" He asked them. "The youth will be there!" said lee doing a good guy pose. "No" Neji said. "But Neji you have to be there! Ten ten is going" Neji held down a blush. Is it that obvious that he likes her? (Yes it is!) "Hey who said I was going!" Ten ten said. "Well Lee said the youth was going and you don't look a day over twenty" Ten ten glare at him.

"I'm 14! She shouted. "Hey chill I was kidding! So Neji will you come?" Neji was about to answer, but ten ten cut in. "please Neji I'm going" Ten ten said softly, she knew how to make him do anything she wanted. "Fine" He said. Naruto went cheering off to find everybody else. At least Sakura and Ino got over Sasuke, so he could invite Sasuke without them going fan girl on him! Naruto thought as he spotted the sand Sibs.

After Naruto finished inviting every one, he went to the store to buy tuff he needed for the party. "Wait I have a plan!" Naruto said no one in particular. "I'll put alcohol in the drinks! And put cameras in all the rooms an out side!" He laughed at how good his plan was. It was the perfect prank!

So he ran home and set everything up. He was admiring his work, when the door bell rang. He looked at the clock, it was seven. He opened the door it was Team eight. He let them in and turned to follow when the door bell rang again; it was Rock lee's team. Then the people came one by one.

They all sat down to watch a scary movie. Hinata, Naruto, Shino, Gaara sat on the Couch. Every one sat on the floor at in front of the couch. Naruto got up and got the orange juice, he put alcohol in it for his prank. They were all watching a scary movie. "This is what they call scary?" Gaara said watching the screen. "Well not very one was a mass murder!" Ino said. Then she turned back to the screen. There was a girl walking own a creepy hallway, she opened the door an- All of a sudden the lights in Naruto's house went out. "What happened?" Rock lee's voice said though the darkness.

"I guess the power went out I'll go get some flash lights" Naruto said as he got up. He got some flash lights and brought them to the living room. Then the lights snapped back on. "Great flashlights for nothing!" Naruto yelled. He ran back and shoved the flashlights back where they were. "Let's play truth or dare!" Ino shouted. Everyone agreed, and sat in a circle. "How do you play this game any way?" Gaara asked. "You'll find out" Temari said. "Ten ten your first!" Ino yelled. "Truth" ten ten smirked. You have to express your true feelings to Neji!" Sakura shouted. You could hear some giggles. "What do you mean true feelings?" ten ten said with a slight blush on her face. Did every one no that she likes him? (yes they do!) "Oh come on, tell Neji why you like him!" Ino shouted.

"W-well, h-he is really strong and c-cute and he is always there when I need him, and t-that's all you need to know!" ten ten crossed her arms, she felt like Hinata with all the stuttering. Ten ten thought he was cute? Neji thought to himself. Then he felt his cheeks warm up. "Okay Neji your next" ten ten said as she pointed to Neji beside her. "You have you kiss ten ten in another room; I'm saving ten ten some embarrassment since I did beat her up in the Chunin exams." Temari said. She didn't have time to protest they were pushed into a room. Ino wanted them to do something in there, so she snuck out and on to the window. Ten ten heard Neji mutter 'stupid dare' under his breath. Ino watched ten ten and Neji just standing next to each other. "Time to make this interesting!" Ino did her soul transfer jutso and went in ten ten's body.

She flung her arms around Neji. "Let's get this over with shall we" Ino in ten ten's body said. Neji looked at her; He was way to close for comfort. Neji noticed, and his turned a slight pink. Ten ten pressed her lips on Neji's. The Ino went back to her own body, right in the middle of the kiss, and looked at their surprised faces. Ten ten noticed how close they were and that her lips were on his and turned a deep shade of pink. Ten ten took her arms off Neji and walked out the door. They were both red, Temari and Ino knew what ino did and started laughing there heads off.

Neji sat back down in his spot, and saw Sasuke smirk. "Sasuke, truth or dare?" Sasuke looked at him, and thought that there isn't possibly much they could do to him. "Dare" Sasuke smirk at him. "I dare you to dye your hair blonde!" Ino yelled as she took blonde hair dye out of her pack back and handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke granted and walked in to the bath room. He walked out, and all the blondes in the room started laughing. "POWER TO THE BLONDES!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Truth or dare?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, who looked so funny Blonde! "Dare" "I dare you to kiss Hinata" He said. The perfect revenge for Naruto and it would make Hinata happy. I mean she was the only girl who didn't crush on him and she convicted Ino and sakura to stop. This was the least he could do. Naruto looked at Hinata, he had never really thought about kissing Hinata. He never thought of Hinata like that. Kissing her would be totally weirdo! He thought. Hinata was now red, she looked like a tomato.


	2. 2 Love in the air

Love at Naruto's party

By

Naruto4life and blonde4naruto

Chapter two

Naruto turned to look at Hinata, she was red. Sakura knew that Hinata would like this! So she encouraged it. "Naruto, kiss her already!" sakura said smiling. Hinata was sitting next to him and he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Hinata looked down and smiled, inside side she was jumping for joy! Naruto didn't know why but he felt a ting of pink on his cheeks. "awwwww" ten ten, Temari, and Ino all said at the same time. Naruto and Hinata would make such a cute couple. That kissed ticked Kiba and Neji off, but at least he didn't try to pull on the lips. "Um… okay Gaara truth or dare?" Naruto turned to Gaara.

"What? I don't even know how to play this stupid game!" Gaara shouted. "Pick a number 1 or 2" Kankuro said sitting next to him. "2" "you pick dare" Kankuro said smiling. It would be funny to dare Gaara to do something. "Gaara, I dare you to flirt with Neji's girlfriend, ten ten!" Naruto said as he laughed. "I have to do to what?" Gaara shouted back. "you picked dare Gaara you HAVE to do it" Kankuro said grinning. He turned to ten ten who was on the other side of him. "You have to Gaara and you can't kill us to get out of it!" Naruto said. Gaara had no Idea how to flirt.

He turned to ten ten. Neji glared at Gaara. "Um…hi ten ten….um…" Gaara didn't know what he was supposed to say. "tell her she's hot, Gaara" Kankuro whispered in gaara's ear. "Um…ten ten …you're…um…hot…" He said. Neji leaned over ten ten and made sure that only Gaara could hear him. "I'm going to kill you" He said. Gaara only turned a slight pink. (Yes only slight! He is Gaara a mass murder teddy bear hugging cutie!) "Gaara, since you don't know how to play, I'll take your turn!" Temari smiled.

She wanted to get revenge on Ino for flirting with her Shikamaru. "Ino, truth or dare?" She looked at Ino." "Dare, I'm no Chicken!" Ino yelled. Temari looked around, her eyes fell on kiba. "You have to kiss kiba for 10 seconds!" Temari said as she pointed to kiba sitting next to Ino. Ino looked over at kiba. She had never even noticed him much. She was looking at him. His messy hair, made him looked more relaxed. She thought it made him look cute. _Wait did I just call kiba inuzuka cute?_

She looked at his eyes; they were so much like a dog. She liked it. She had no idea why. What is with this sudden interest with kiba any why? What ever! Kiba also looked at Ino. She had the prettiest blue eyes he had ever seen, and the most beautiful shiny hair. She was pretty cute! _Wait what! Did he just call Ino cute? That was way too weird! Curse these Hormones!_

"That's what you get for stealing my Shikamaru!" Temari shouted at Ino so she would here it. Kiba hope Ino wasn't into Shikamaru! He didn't know why but he didn't want her to like anybody, except maybe him. "Your Shikamaru?" Ino said. Temari nodded, "whatever keep him" Ino said. She just didn't want Shikamaru any more. Yeah, they were great friends, but He was so lazy! "Well, kiss kiba already!" Temari shouted. She didn't like ino's sudden surrender. Ino felt heat rise to her cheeks and saw kiba was going though the same thing. His cheeks were pink and she found it cute.

She leaned in a kissed him on the cheeks. _1, 2,3,4,5,_

He was kissing her back! She felt her turn more pink. Her eyes were closed, so she didn't see how pink kiba was. _6, 7, 8, 9, 10 _They finally broke apart. Ino almost out of breath. She actually enjoyed that. _I have to stop thinking like this!_ "Sakura, truth or dare" Ino shouted after she got over her daze. "Truth" sakura said to be on the safe side. "Who do you like since you don't like Sasuke anymore?" Sakura turned red. There was one person she had her eye on. It would never happen though. "Sakura, you're turning red! Who is it?" Ino squealed. She knew it would never work out, so why not tell everyone? She turned a little redder at that thought. "Come on sakura! Tell?" Ten ten now interested. Rock hoped he would say his name. He drank some orange juice to calm him, but it just made him a little dizzy. Rock lee really wanted her to say his name. Kankuro knew he wouldn't say his name, but he could hope right? He always noticed Sakura, but never was determined to tell her. She was just a private crush, he wasn't deeply in love or anything, but he liked her. Rock Lee was jumping up and down waiting for what she would say. "Sakura, tell now! I have to know?" Ino yelled. "um… I like…." Sakura looked down. "Sakura, you picked truth! You have to tell" Ino yelled again. "Kankuro" she said as she turned red. Kankuro's mouth dropped. _Did she just say she liked me? Me? Of all people?_

Rock lee was divested; he ran 100 laps around Naruto's house. "Sakura that is so lame, you could at least some one who was cool!" Temari shouted! "well Temari, truth or dare!" sakura said her cheeks still red.


	3. 3 Kankuro and Sakura 4 ever

Love at Naruto's party

By

Naruto4life and blonde4naruto

Chapter 3

"Dare" Temari said with a smirk. "tell Shikamaru the things you hate about him" Sakura said. She knew it wasn't good, but she was busying be embarrassed by her dare. I mean Kankuro was right there when she said that! "Okay, that's easy!" Temari turned told Shikamaru. "Nara, Shikamaru you're the laziest ninja ever, and you waste your IQ that's over 200, you need to smile more and stop flirting with Ino, use always where your hair the same day, that you beat me, and that you hardly every move" Temari yelled. Shikamaru looked at her. "That is why you are troublesome" he simply said. "But that's also why I love you" Temari said smirking.

Shikamaru sat up, that was so unexpected. Well for him any way. Every one expected Ino to protest, but she was laughing and petting Akamru. "Kankuro, truth or dare?" Temari said. Kankuro quickly regained himself for what Sakura said and answered. "Dare" Temari did another one of her evil smirks that she got from Gaara. "You have to kiss pink cherry head or eat a bowl of my famous soup!" Temari cheered. "I pick-" Kankuro started but didn't get to finish. "Let Gaara pick, Gaara?" Temari turned to see Gaara. "Well Kankuro would surly die if he ate a whole bowl of your nasty soup, and I'm not allowed to kill anyone, Naruto said so, and Kankuro has been single for the forever, so he should kiss Sakura" Gaara said as he looked at the ceiling. "kiss Sakura, Kankuro!" Ino shouted. Kankuro turned to face her, and he smiled the softest smile he had ever done. Sakura smiled softly at her too. She turned pink. He leaned in a kissed her on the cheek.

Sakura and Kankuro turned redder then gaara's blood stained hair. (This is redder then hinata's reddest blush) "Um…Shino, truth or dare" Kankuro said in a shaky voice. "Dare, I don't prefer talking" shino said. "I dare you to squish on of you're bugs" Kankuro said, he regained his normal voice back. "WHAT? That's committing murder!" shino yelled. (Yea I know he actually yelled!) "I dared you shino!" he looked and called one of his bugs out. He called a bug that would die for a noble cause. A small little bug flew out. Shino took his hand slapped it on the table where the little bug was. If people could see though his glasses and high collar, they would see a tear drop. "Little peter…" shino whispered as he bent down to the squished bug.

"Choji, truth or dare?" Shino said still looking at the bug. "truth" Choji said as he munched on his chips. "Choji, which girls do you think is the cutest here?" Ino asked. She just wanted to know. Choji looked around. "Hinata" Hinata blushed. "Hey guys, I don't feel good" rock lee walked in the room looking really dizzy. He passed out and fell on the floor next to Neji. Ten ten was asleep on Neji's shoulder, and his head was leaning on ten ten's.

"Hey you guys want to go upstairs and listen to my new green day CD?" Naruto asked. Every one agreed and ran up stairs. They left the love birds and rock lee down stairs. Naruto turned on the music. "Hey Naruto do you have mountain dew MDX?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, go get it" Sasuke said. Naruto ran downstairs and came back with a bottle of green mountain dew concentrate and handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke walked over to Gaara. "Drink this" Sasuke handed him the bottle. "Why?" Gaara glared at him. "I want to see what will happen" Gaara opened the bottle and took a sip. He took another sip and another. "THIS IS GOOD" Gaara screamed. Gaara focused the chakra to his feet and ran up on the ceiling. Gaara ran all over the room yelling. "I'm A MANIAC" Sasuke looked up at what all the caffeine did to Gaara. "What is up with Gaara?" Kankuro asked. "I gave him mountain dew MDX" "what that is like all caffeine!" Sasuke nodded and went back to watching Gaara. Kankuro went out on the balcony to escape Gaara insane yelling.

He stood looking up at the stars. It was night now, it was beautiful. "hi Kankuro" He looked behind him. It was sakura; her cheeks were a little pink. It matched her hair, Kankuro thought it looked cute. "Oh, hi sakura" he said and scared back out in to the night. Sakura came up beside him and rested her arms on the rail. She looked down, below the balcony.

"Kankuro?" She said softly. "Yeah?" he looked at her. "Well, after tonight, I you already know that I-I-I, that you know that I-" She looked up him now. Kankuro walked closer to her. "I know what you're trying to say, me too" Kankuro put his arms around her. Sakura looked up at him. Sakura put her arms around his neck. Kankuro moved his face closer to hers. _What the heck I'm I doing? Who cares, I know I love her already, so a puppeteer has to do what a puppeteer has to do._ He moved closer so there lips touched. Sakura moved in closer. There kiss turned passionate. They pulled away, Sakura's arms still around him. "I love you, sakura" He said looking at her lovely green eyes. "I love you too, Kankuro" Sakura laid her head on his chest. Kankuro hugged her tighter. This was his dream, and it finally came true.

They stood there for while, enjoying the company. "Kankuro, I think we better go in now" Kankuro dropped his arms and nodded. Sakura gave him a last kiss and went inside. Gaara jumped in front of her. "CREAMED BANANAS!" Gaara screamed and then ran in to Sasuke. "HI YA BLONDIE" Gaara started to laugh. "GAARA, I'm GONNA KILL YOU!" Sasuke screamed as he ran after Gaara. Sakura was so happy and smiling; she went to go sit next to ino. "What are you so happy about?" Ino asked looking at her cheerful friend. "Nothing" sakura said turning red. "Why do you have purple stuff on your lips?" Sakura wiped her lips off. "Um… well I'll tell you if you don't tell anyone!" sakura said. Ino nodded. "Ino it was so romantic! I saw Kankuro outside and I wanted to tell him I loved him and so I go out there, I couldn't get the words right. Then he tells me he knows what I'm trying to say and then he kisses me! Then he told me that he loves me! oh Ino it was the happiest moment of my life!" Sakura squealed with heart in her eyes.

"That's great, sakura!" Ino said. She was truly happy for her. She didn't know how she was going to tell kiba that she liked him. She could usually do these things! But every time she tried, she just couldn't. What would he say? What if he didn't like her back? Then why did he kiss her back? She needed advice. She couldn't ask Sakura she was too love sick. She would ask her next best fiend! Shikamaru! She went to find him. She found him with Temari. "can I talk to Shikamaru? Alone" she said looking at Temari.


	4. 4 The sweet ending

Love at Naruto's party

By

Naruto4life and blondes4naruto

Chapter 4

"Fine" Temari got up. She got up; she did owe Ino for giving her Shikamaru for the night. "Hey shika" she said as she sat next to him. "I need your advice" she asked. "Ino the advice giving is asking for advice?" Ino nodded. "Well, with what?" He asked wonder what could be troubling her. "Well Shikamaru, you're my team mate and I've know you like forever, so you're my best friend besides Sakura." Shikamaru knew she was right. That is why he liked Temari over her. Ino and he were best friends; he wouldn't have it any other way. "And well you promise not to tell any body?" Ino asked. For once her eyes were worried. He couldn't say to her. "I won't tell" she smiled. "Good, well I like kiba and I'm afraid to tell him, because he might not like me back. How do I tell him?" Shikamaru couldn't believe this.

"Kiba?" She nodded. Shikamaru and Ino's friendship was important to him, so he would do this for her. "Ino, wait outside on the bench on the porch" he told her. "Why?" She asked. "I'm going to help you tell him, even I is way to trouble some to deal with" Ino was so happy. She hugged him. "Thank you Shikamaru!" she jumped up and ran to the porch. Shikamaru got up, and went to find kiba. "Hey kiba" Kiba looked up and saw Shikamaru. _Why would he be calling me?_ Kiba got up and went to talk to Shikamaru.

"Yeah?" He asked. "Well, my friend Ino seems to like you very much. I told her to wait outside, I want you to go outside and tell if you like her or not. She has been worked up about how she doesn't know how to tell you, and I hate to see her like that, so your going to listen to her. Oh and if you hurt her, you don't want to know what I'm going to do to you. So let her down easy if your going to that is" Shikamaru finished and was staring at kiba. Kiba was speechless those were the exact things he was worried about. He walked out on the porch. He saw Ino sitting there, looking out in to the night sky. "hey Ino" kiba said. Ino turned a slight pink, trying to hold the blush down. "hi kiba' Kiba went and sat next her.

"So um… Shikamaru told me" Kiba said rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh" Ino was a little redder now. She was trying to hold it down but it wasn't working. "And I wanted you to know that I love you too" it was kiba's turn to turn a little pink. He bent over and kissed Ino on the cheek. Ino blushed again. Kiba grabbed her hand and smiled. "It's cold out her you want to go inside?" Kiba asked. Ino nodded. Kiba lead them inside, hand-in- hand.

Mean while, Gaara was still running up and down the walls. Sasuke was chasing him because he was getting revenge for Gaara calling him Blondie. Gaara jumped up and down on the couch yelling 'I have A.D.D' Sasuke kept chasing him._ I should have never ever given him all that caffeine! _ Gaara jumped off the couch and up the wall to another room. Sasuke went looking for him. He went into a room and found Gaara Asleep. Sasuke whacked him on the head and went to get something to eat from downstairs. Hinata and Naruto were watching Gaara and Sasuke, but they lost them. So they sat on the couch in the living room. Ten ten, Neji, and rock lee were all still asleep. It was quiet, they couldn't here Gaara's yelling any more. "Hey Hinata, I know already that you like me" Naruto said looking down and playing with his feet. "N-Naruto-kun..." Naruto looked up. "I wanted to say, that I never told anyone this but I liked you too" Naruto said smiling. Hinata was turning pink again. Naruto kissed her on the cheek Hinata giggled. "Hinata? Naruto?" They both looked at Neji he was awake. "oh h-hi Neji" Hinata said staring at her cousin. "Well we should be getting home soon" Neji said. Hinata nodded. "come on Hinata let's go find everyone else." Said Naruto as he got up. Hinata followed him upstairs. Everyone was talking and his green day CD was still playing. Naruto was holding hinata's hand still, forgetting he was. They went over to Sasuke who was eating some Raman. "Hey where is Gaara?" Naruto asked Sasuke. "Sleeping over there" Sasuke pointed over to a corner. Sasuke was curious about Naruto and Hinata holding hands, but he didn't ask. Naruto went to the front of the room.

"Okay everybody thanks for coming! See you tomorrow" Naruto shouted. Everyone was getting there stuff together. Naruto said goodbye to every one as the left. Shikamaru was walking Temari to where the sand sibs were staying, Kankuro was walking sakura home, kiba was walking Ino home, and Neji was walking ten ten home, Naruto walked Hinata home, and rock lee ran home.

**KANKURO WALKING SAKURA HOME**

"bye Naruto thanks for inviting us" sakura said to Naruto. "hey sakura, can I walk you home?" Kankuro asked. Sakura agreed. They walked down the path to Sakura's house. "Hey Kankuro, do you have to leave tomorrow?" sakura asked. She really didn't want him so leave. "I have to go back to sand, Sakura" Kankuro said he didn't want to go either. "Why can't you stay here for awhile longer?" sakura asked. She was thinking about how sad she would be with Kankuro, now that she knows him better. "I have now where to stay" Kankuro replied. "You can stay with me!" Sakura pleaded. "I don't want to put you out of your house, sakura" Sakura really didn't want him to go. "You won't be, I have a guest bedroom you can stay in!" Her eyes were a bit watery, just in case he said no. "Okay fine I'll stay a little longer" Sakura smiled. "Thank you" she said as she latched on to his arm. Sakura leaned on kankuro's arm all the way, to her house. She said good bye to Kankuro and that she would see him tomorrow.

**KIBA WALKING INO HOME**

Kiba and Ino said there goodbyes to Naruto. "Hey Ino, can I walk you home?" Kiba asked. "Of coarse you can!" She was delighted he asked. Ino held on to kiba's arm. "Hey Ino, I just wanted say that Shikamaru is a very good friend" kiba said. "yea he is isn't he" She answered. They talked on the way back. Then they finally go to Ino's house. "Tonight was fun" Ino said. "I know, we should do it again some time, like Tomorrow. Can I take you out to dinner? Eight o'clock?" Kiba said. He still couldn't believe he was asking Ino out. "I would love that kiba!" Ino said. Then Ino gave him a quick kiss and ran inside her house.

**NEJI WALKING TEN TEN HOME**

They said there goodbyes to Naruto. "Come on, ten ten I'll walk you home" Neji said. Ten ten followed him. Neji held out his hand, she took it. She was kinda pink, but she could handle it. "Hey Neji, about that kiss when we were playing truth or dare, I found out, Ino had took control of my body and then she left in the middle of that kiss, so you know." Ten ten said. "Oh well" Neji said. They walked in silent, ten ten Neji were use to it by now. They got to Ten ten's house. "hey ten ten I'll see you tomorrow" Then kissed her. He smiled and went on his way.

**NARUTO WALKING HINATA HOME**

"Well I'm glad Neji let me walking you home." Naruto said almost half way from where the Hinata's house was. Hinata nodded. They saw the gates up head. "hey Hinata I'll race you!" Naruto said. To his surprise Hinata beat him. "well see you Hinata" Naruto gave her a kiss on the cheek and some Raman and went back home.

**THE END**

I thought this was such a cute story! My friends had the ideas and told me what to write and I wrote and all the little cute things! I like think the part with Gaara was funny! So this is a cute romantic fic!


	5. Chapter 5 after the ending

Love at Naruto's Party

by

Naruto4ife

Chapter 5

what happened after

**What happened afterwards… (Naruto's P.O.V)**

That party I had was such a good Idea! Most people are together now after that. Kankuro and his sibs are staying at Sakura's house for a week. Sasuke is still trying to kill Gaara, who still has an obsession with mountain dew MDX. Gaara keeps dying Sasuke's hair back to blonde. Ino keeps Talking about how her and Sasuke are the best couple since there both blonde now. It makes Kiba totally mad.

It's funny when dog body gets mad. It's actually very easy to make him mad. Hinata said that Neji and ten ten are slowly working up to being in a relationship. I didn't even know it was possible for Neji to be in a relationship!

Me and Hinata go out for Raman most the time. It's about time I finally noticed little Hinata. It's funny how you've had something by you all the time and don't notice it, till after a truth or dare game. Well Hinata is perfect for me!

So me and Hinata are in front of the Raman bar, not having Raman, but watching. Watching how everything changed because of my super cool party. Hinata said everybody is changing and wanted me to have a look. So I watched people going up and down the streets.

I saw a blonde Sasuke chasing Gaara on a mountain dew sugar high. Me and Hinata laughed as they ran by. I saw Ino holding Akamaru. The poor dog was dress up in flowers; probably form Ino's flower shop. Kiba was laughing at Akmaru, who barked playfully. Ino giggled.

Then Akamaru turned and looked at me and Hinata, and gave us a bark as a hello. Kiba and Ino turned around and waved. We waved back smiling.

I saw Shikamaru being dragged by Gaara's sister, Temari. Shikamaru didn't look to happy, but Temari was smiling. Temari saw us and waved, Shikamaru gave a loud sign. We waved back.

Then I saw Neji, whose cheeks were a taint pink. Then I looked next to him and found out why. Ten-ten was holding his hand. Hinata went up and said hi, I followed her and teased Neji. Neji glared, ten-ten smiled, Hinata giggled, and I laughed. Then we said good bye to the new couple.

Then I saw Kankuro and Sakura walk by. Then were holding hands, but unlike Neji, they weren't blushing. I waved to them and shouted hi. Sakura and Kankuro smiled back and waved.

Then I saw Rock Lee, Choji, and Shino walk by eating some barbeque. I went up and talked to them a bit. They were going to a festival. Me and Hinata joined them. All the couples we had seen walk by were there.

Me and Hinata had a wonderful time, I even won her a stuffed bunny. I walked Hinata and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she went inside.

Hinata was right everything was changing. It was cool. I sat in bed that night smiling. It was all because of my party! also Ino's truth or dare game, but that game was at my party. I laughed and closed my eyes. I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
